Pirozhki
|Race=Earthling |Gender=Male |Date of birth= |Date of death = Age 774 (revived) Age 779 (time reversed, death undone) |Occupation=Martial artist |FamConnect=Miss Piiza (agent) Caroni (partner) |Mentors=Mr. Satan }} is one of Mr. Satan's top two students. He and Caroni are known as one of the greatest tag teams in their pro leagues. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Cell Saga Little do the Earth's inhabitants know how much Pirozhki and Caroni's martial art skills, strength and power pale in comparison to the Dragon Team. Compared to the average human, Pirozhki is very muscular and powerful but in the anime he appears to take on a fat appearance. According to himself he has the world's greatest physical strength. Miss Piiza explains that his strength rivals 20 elephants, and he can even defeat an ox in one blow. It seems that he hates bell peppers. At the Cell Games, he rolls up the steel mask he was wearing and swallows it. After Caroni first attacks Cell, it is Pirozhki's turn to fight Cell. Pirozhki runs at Perfect Cell with one of his attacks that seems to resemble him just flailing his arms in circles. While he is attempting to attack him, Pirozhki hits an invisible wall, which is Cell's energy. After futilely trying to overcome the barrier, Pirozhki gives up and ends up being knocked out of the arena. Mr. Satan states that Cell had littered it with one of his allergies that caused him to flare up. Majin Buu Saga After the Cell Games, Pirozhki makes a cameo appearance in the Babidi Saga. Pirozhki reappears in the Buu Saga with Caroni, giving energy to the Super Spirit Bomb. ''Dragon Ball Super'' God of Destruction Beerus Saga Pirozhki is partially seen alongside Miss Piiza during Mr. Satan's press meeting. While Goku is battling Beerus, Pirozhki is taking multiple calls for Mr. Satan from the Satan House with Caroni and Piiza. Golden Frieza Saga Pirozhki goes with Mr. Satan, Caroni, and Piiza to Mr. Satan's conference for "saving the Earth" from Beerus. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Rolling Thunder Punch-like attack' – Pirozhki spins his arm around before punching his opponent. Video Game Appearances The Hercule Exhibit #11 in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury is the Pirozhki Action Figure. It is found in the Kyodai Pyramid. The in-game description for this item is: "No one messes with Hercules student Pirozhki! This action figure features a spring loaded rocket launcher! WARNING: Do not aim rocket launcher at face." Voice Actors *Japanese: Hisao Egawa *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Brian Dobson **Funimation dub: Kyle Hebert *Latin American Spanish dub: Carlos Magaña *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Felipe Di Nardo, Zeca Rodrigues (DBS) *French dub: Georges Lycan, Marc Bretonnière (DBS) *Polish dub: Patryk Kasper (DBS) Battles *Pirozhki vs. Cell (Perfect Form) (anime only) Trivia *"Pirozhki" is a type of fried bun originating from Russia. *In another Japanese anime, , this name was given to Miho Nishizumi by Katyusha. *Pirozhki seems to be able to eat metal, as shown when he eats his helmet. *Pirozhki's appearance and gimmick seems based off the professional wrestler . The helmet he wears during his entrance is extremely similar to that of Vader. Gallery See also *Pirozhki (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Piroshki es:Piroshki Category:Characters Category:Filler characters Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Tournament fighters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBS Characters